After the great war (WWII)
by Muhyogetten
Summary: Germany gets captured after WW2. The story is about how the allies treat him. Mind the waring.


After the great war.

This is a kinda violet fic, so be aware of that.  
It will at some point contain slash of some sort, so again be aware.  
Also of my poor spelling, English is not my first language.  
Ludwig will act as my uke.  
Enjoy -

The Second World War was over. Feliciano was captured, Kiku had been bombed.

Ludwig look up at the allies, everybody was standing over him in the dark cellar room. He swallowed; his Fürer had left him with all this trouble, and all alone. But he knew what they wanted from him, and they knew which card to play to get it. Ludwig bent his head; he felt the stinging pain already just like always, his wrists were tied behind his back. For every war he lost this only got worse, but this should be the last time, he promised himself, for his people's sake. Iwan mumbled something in Russian, then Francis smiled and said something in French, something with a sade in it, which made all the other faces smile; like Iwan did, when he look at his inferior mini states. Ludwig knew what was going to happen, but he couldn't surrender this easily, he hated his pride and their superiority, but nothing could change that now, unfortunately.

The Chinese took a fast grip on his blonde hair and pulled backwards, "Let me see your face".

He was a new enemy, his intense brown eyes were looking at his face, not glaring like the others, just observing. Ludwig couldn't help but enjoying the lighter pull in his sensitive hair, this would probably be the greatest pleasure in months to come.

Francis: "It's nearly a shame that he enjoys the way you pulling his hair back, Yao try harder, make him suffer for his mistakes, this time he really crossed the line, he have to learn it ones and for all." The French circled around the German, "or maybe you will tell us were the Nazi gold is? That sure would lighten up your case", Francis said in his most bitter tone. The Chinese looked at Ludwig for a while, and then he pulled his head even more backwards, the Frenchman smiled. Ludwig did immediately squeeze his eyes together and bit down on his lip.

"He must be punished even if he tells, his sins shall never be forgotten", Arthur said and spit on the German's shoes, Alfred looked at Arthur with a smile, "I have an idea".

Alfred found a knife from his pocket, "removed his shirt". Yao let go of Ludwig hair and started to undo his buttons. Ludwig stared at the knife in the American's hand; he noticed the very familiar decoration at the dagger, it was one of his Fürers finest SS-daggers.  
"Oh you recall this dagger? It was given to me by one of my spies in your inner circle, if I promised to do this to you and all the Nazi's I found".

Ludwig knew that fighting just would make it worse and therefore just closest his eyes, and waited for the pain to come. Alfred smiled and slowly cut a Nazi cross in Ludwig's already scar covered upper body, loving the German's subjugation. Yao look at the German breathing slowly and rater claim even as the American cut in his light skin, although the other nations was more interested in the 'modern' art on Ludwig's crest.

Alfred stopped and looked at his 'work', "Now nobody will ever forget your sins, not even you, Ludwig".

Iwan rand one of his long cold fingers down the cross's bloody lines and smiled, "excellent handwork Alfred, so symmetrical". Ludwig gasped when the Russian pressed in the middle of the cross, "You weren't sleeping were you, da?", he laughed and linked the blood of his finger.

Ludwig bent his head again; blood dripped from his upper body and hit the cold stone floor, while Francis mumble about how the German was going to clean it up afterwards. Ludwig looked up at the French, "afterwards what, you French plague?", he asked clearly in a great deal of pain.

Francis smirked and tugged his ear, "plague you say, not the words I would choose to name, someone whom my life depended on, but at you ones said:" Hatred of one's prisoner, can only be dealt with if the sweet bitterness is returned. "So Ludwig now you are finally my prisoner and I will try to return the kindness which you brought on me and my people. "

Ludwig remembered the 10th of May in 1940, the day he invaded France, everything, from the laugh canons and the dark smoke of the tanks to the horrified screams and cries. He did remember the days without food and amphetamine before the capture, the sweet treat of ecstasy pumping thought his body after the needle's contents was injected in his bloodstream and the battle did start. He recalled his Fürers grim laughter as they drew thought The Triumph Arch, then the same laughter when the Fürer showed him Francis door and puffed him inside his fellow nation's chambers..

Ludwig didn't get to finish his train of thought, because in the next second Ivan had kicked his chair over and Ludwig was lying on the floor with his face in the smaller pool of his own crimson red blood.

He rolled over and coughed, as Ivan said: "We shouldn't waste time talking to him, let's make him cry and moan, da?".

Yao look curious and surprised on Ivan, "moan?" he asked as innocent as he could, and luckly the dark room did cover his light blush.

"Dear child, do not be afraid, as much as it is wrong and vulgar it is a punishment that will plague him longer than it takes for the scars to heal.", Arthur said with an almost calm voice, while Ludwig writhed on the floor.

"tsk tsk tsk", Alfred mumbled as he looked at the Germans attempts to get loose of the robes around his wrists, "You should know by now that struggling just makes the red marks into abrasions, or it's hard to comprehend the fact you got to enjoy you nightmare again?".

Ludwig panted as the American firmly placed his foot on his hip, "Enjoy? I tell yo-", the German cough before the American boot hit his bloody chest, with a force so great the German spit blood afterwards.

Francis, Yao and Arthur walked out the cellar door, as Alfred and Ivan keep kicking the German prisoner over and over again..

…

Hours after he fainted due to the kicking, Ludwig did wake up in the same cellar room with bondage around his stomach and his wrists not tried to his back anymore. Ludwig touched the bandage with a shaking hand, - the basters want me to heal? How the fuck of them did think of nursing me? - , he thought. After many painful attempts he finally sad up looked around, - maybe there is a way to escape this place? - ..

The door opened and the giant Ivan walk in, "oh Ludwig you are already awake, you sleep well, da?", the Russian said in a jolly tone.

Ludwig didn't respond to the question, Ivan closed the door and smiled. The Russian toke a sip of his vodka bottle and placed it on the way over to smaller nation's mattress on the floor. Ivan took a fast grip unto on of the Germans arms and lifted him of the ground, Ludwig twisted in pain and tried to stand up, but he couldn't and fell into others strong arms. The Russian giggled and lifted the other nation over to a chair were he placed him on his lab, Ludwig bet his lip.

"Now what, you drunk and coldblooded stoner? ", Ludwig nearly spit out.

"Don't call me at stoner, da? ", said Ivan and lifted the Blond nation's arm: "These scars don't come from mosquitoes, da? Hm.. you must long for a fix, nijet?".

Ludwig tried to pull his arm away from the other, but all of his strength was gone, then he said: "Mind your own business, bastard".

Ivan smiled again and began to softly nibble the lesser nation's ear which continuously became redder and redder, Ludwig shivered and blushed due to the playful sensation. The Russian enjoyed his reaction, and began to touch his prisoner's inner thighs, Ludwig could not resist the loving caress and moaned devotedly.

It had been ages sins the German had felled anything like this; his mind was blank with the naturel ecstasy quizzing thought his body and every wound and scar was forgotten. Ivan's other hand wander up the bondages and Ludwig's neck, while he nuzzled the Germans messy locks. Ludwig which himself had quit an erection started to notices the others affection, whom lead to some fear in the blond male, due to the episode last World War, were the Russian keep him as his prisoner and toy for several months.

"You smell good, like metal", Ivan giggled while he began to undo the bottoms in Ludwig's military pants, the German turned his head towards the purple eyed nation. "But the reason, Ludwig, isn't so yummy", the older said, as he leaned towards the younger.

One of the Russians hands lightly stroke the half-naked erection which made the other nation groan loudly, then he said: "so a new bandage it is". Ludwig squeezed his blue eyes together, as he began to remove the bloody bandage. He couldn't stop thinking about the Russians gentle hands, and how this situation differed from his last experience as his capture.

Then Ivan was done he carried the other nation to the mattress again, afterwards he grabbed the vodka bottle and took his scarf of. A crimson grin went like a shadow over his now blank face as he pulled a piece of cloth from his scarf and pour the strong alcohol over the cloth. The German looked frighten at the other male, -it's like he has two different personalities-.

"Remember, don't move too much, neijt? I could tear your scares, again", the Russian said in an almost worried tone of voice but with a smile printed on his face, as he sat on his knees in front of the younger nation. Ludwig cry out in pain as the vodka soaked cloth touched his gashed skin, Ivan couldn't help but getting more excited from the rather cute noises his prisoner whimpered, as he continued to wash his wounds. Ivan looked at the bottle of vodka, then he look at the German which eyes were filled with tears, but chose not to pour extra vodka on the submissive German.

"Ludwig, sit up for bandage, da?" . The German slowly sat up and coughed, the other male started to bandage the wounded's upper body. The young male bite his lip as the Russian finniest his work. Ivan grabbed the other and squeezed his body against his bandage, which lead to a stifled moan from the German.

Alfred slammed the door open and stepped into the cellar room, he look at the two on the madras. "Ivan! What the hell? What are you doing with our prisoner?", he said. The Russian let go of the German, Ludwig cough dryly. The German had lost a lot of blood and therefore his head was starting to get all fuzzy.

Ivan responded as he got up: "None of your business, da? Are your jealous?". As he looked at the American a smile started showing on his lips. As the smile turn into a smirk that made the American got more resentful.

"Yes, sins I'm not interested you making an alliance with this repulsive fool", Arthur spit in front of the German: "I thought you went down here to make him ready!".

The others walked into the room, they looked as if they just came from working at the premises of a butcher shop. Particularly the Englishman was covered in tiny drops of crimson red and fresh blood, Arthur blinked at the German, after he had given Alfred and Iwan a thoughtful gaze. Ludwig closed his eye and waited, for something unpleasant.

Francis smiled and walk to Ludwig madras, "Well well, what do we have here?", he giggled. Yao look a bit confused at the crowed, but in the end he too walked to the miserable prisoner like the others. The long hair charlatan placed himself on the madras right beside the wounded nation, he looked at the Germans closed eyes.

"Can you tell us were the Nazi-gold is, Darling?", the Frenchman nearly sang, then after a shot pause he took a fast grip on the German's collar: "We do have all the time in the world, but just telling us sure would make it easier for us.. And Ludwig, that makes your life easier as well. ", Francis smiled at the now open eyed prisoner.

Ludwig could fell the hatred behind the French's smile crawling down his spine in a cold shiver, but it changed. "I thought you had enough of this?", the Frenchman smiled lustfully.

Long-haired male let go of his collar and lifted his chin, "how long have it been?" Francis said as he looked at his scar spotted elbow cave.

Ludwig turned his head and look away, as the desire for pleasure and dopamine raised. "Why should I tell you were my gold supplies are?", the German asked angrily: "You captured me already, why do you need my money as well?".

Francis put his hand down his pocket and took an injection syringe out: "Maybe because of the devastation you brought on most of Europe, including my territory, and the fact that we got no money left, what so ever, mon chéri". He could not think about or respond to the Frenchman assertion, his eyes follow the syringe, as his mind.

Then Arthur cough slightly: "are you sure that confronting him with his addiction is going to help at all?". Yao looked cross at the Brit.

"It when nicely for you last time, didn't it?", Francis smiled and turned his head:" You still own Hong Kong, don't you?".

"Let focus on what we are here to do, da?", Ivan smirked coldly.

"You right, Ivan", Arthur said as he began to make some handcuffs in ceiling ready for the German.

Ludwig look at the smirking giant with a confused expression on his face, then the Russian made a grim grimace: "You really though that I could be your escape, neijt?", he laughed maniacally. Ludwig Lowered his head in disappointment, he thought about his miscalculations of the Russian. He should have guess it, because of his other encounters with this alcoholic bastard. He told himself that it was because of the loss of blood, but he knew, that wasn't the case.

Ivan turn his head to Alfred: "Me first, da?", the Russian said with a innocent smile.

"What about Yao?" the American suggested, he straightened his glasses and look up, "if you go first, he would not feel anything afterwards". He smiled and blushed lightly, as he walked towards the Russian and whispered in his ear:" After all it should get more and more intense, shouldn't it?". Ivan looked hungrily after the Alfred, as he left the cellar room.

Yao look at the Russian man: "What did Alfred mean? I got to do something?". Ivan bend down over the smaller nation and whispered something in his ear, like the American, but Ludwig could not hear what. Ludwig closed his blue eyes and shivered, little did he know, but he knew that whatever they were talking about, it wouldn't be pleasant. He look at the injection syringe which the Frenchman still was holding, -Was it perhaps amphetamine?- He thought to himself, to think of something ells than the next punishment.

"He looks rather dull, don't you think?", the Brit suddenly brought up, as he looked towards their German prisoner. He turned his head to the Russian, "maybe we should wait, till he has recovered a bit?". Iwan gazed at the prisoner, whom in turn had closed his eyes and curled up together on the filthy mattress.

Yao touched the bondage on the wounded nation, whom expressed his pain in a silent mien and a clenched fist. The Chinese man frowned and stroked Ludwig's messy blond hair in a light and elegant motion.

Ivan looked at the Englishman and said: "Da, Arthur.. He is neijt fun to torture, when he is to week.. But perhaps we could use the situation for something different, da?", he smiled his custom childish smile.

Francis blushed like a rose, and turned his head away from the crowd. Ivan went to the mattress and picked the German up and put him over his shoulder, Ludwig gasped as he got lifted and coughed up some blood, as he's stomach were pressed down on the wide Russian shoulder.

"Not really what I had in mind, Braginski. He needs food, and most of all water", England coughed rhetorically: "If you actually want to keep him alive".  
"I suggest we do that, Mon ami. If the rumors are true the this bastard is worth a lot of gold", the French man said as he gracefully lifted himself of the madras.

Iwan stopped smiling and agreed with Arthur and Francis; he would feel the German's short and stifle breath on his back, and changed the prisoner's position so he held him like a bride. This position felt a lot better with no pressure on the stomach, but Ludwig didn't enjoy the situation any way. The only thing he could think of was snapping the Russians neck, if only he had the strength.

…

Ludwig were carried to a hospital-like room and handcuffed to the only bed in the room, Yao was instructed to feed him and make him drink at least 1 liter of water, before he left the prisoner alone for the night.

"We will soon come with some food, the water you can get from the sink. Okay old chum?", Arthur said with a hint of mock in the tone. The brunette nodded slightly as the door closed to the cold room. And he was alone with the restrained German nation. The Blond didn't even struggle in his bonds, he had again closed his eye and tried to concentrate on his slow heartbeat, waiting for the Chinese to do something. Yao scanned the area for a cup or likewise, he opened a medic cabinet and found what he was looking for beside some injections needles and scalpels.

The German didn't a first drink the water Yao had presented to him, but now he did drink with a steady pace. When the food came the Chinese fed him slowly and remembered to let him drink occasionally.

Ludwig looked at the brown haired male as he walked over to the sink to get him more water, he hadn't made any attempts to communicate with him or to make him suffer for the pain he had caused the world. The again he had never been the enemy of this foreign beauty; he was merely the ally to his enemy, Kiku Honda. Their eyes met as the Chinese turned around, he let his gaze fall to his bare feet. Three steps later the drink were offered to him from the side of his face, he slowly opened his mouth and the small steady hands pour some of the liquid down his throat. Yao all ways remember to stop so the prisoner could swallow and get some air, before the next sip.

"Why are you being so nice?", the German asked as Yao left to get more water. The older nation looked back at him then turned walked over to the sink, "Because I know this is temporary and I have no intention in hurting you. My debt is paid, because of what America did to Kiku.", the brown haired male said as he felt the cup again. Ludwig could feel just how old and wise this man were, besides his young face and small body you could see it in his eyes. Eyes that had met wars, famine and genocide like none other country and lived for more years that any nation combined.

The Chinese sad again beside the prisoner and looked at him, the young nations breathing was at a much steadier pace than before. As was the color of the blonde's cheeks which were now light pink instead of grayish pale, "you are recovering were fast, beilschmidt".  
Ludwig smiled and looked at the other, "that's thanks to you, doc". The older nation began to ruffle his hair absently; the golden locks were dirty and oily because of the days in the cellar, even dried blood was stuck to its tips. But the Chinese didn't seem to care, he began to massages Ludwig's scalp. The younger nation leaned into the touch with closed eyes, the old nation knew all the right places as if Germany head were a map over his home town.

"You want more water", the small man suddenly said. Ludwig's was nearly fallen asleep into the light touches, but he managed to shake his head slowly. Yao stopped and let one of his elegant fingers run down the lightly stumbled cheek, as Goosebumps began to raise them self were his finger had been. The Germans muscles flexed as he tried to get out of the handcuffs, so he also could touch some the milky pale skin which the other seem to carefully cover in his too large outfit. "Sh, we do not want the others to hear you struggling?", Yao said in a very low seducing voice, while he moved his thumb over Ludwig's parting lips. He let his finger move over the lips and felt the young nation's teeth, before his warm tongue touched his finger and the German began licking it. The brown haired removed his thumb from the blushing prisoner after a little while; the other looked longingly at the Chinese.

The older contained his emotions as he scanned the younger from head to toe, a sight it was. Panting and restrained the muscular half-naked man lay before him waiting. The still open military pants show an enlarged bulge, and the Blonde drag and pulled at his handcuffs.  
He shivered as the others hand slowly moved over his bandaged rib bones, "please.." he yelped as smooth hand caressed his hipbone.  
Ludwig couldn't bear the slow movements and arched up, in hope of making the other nation go quick with his business. But little did it help the Chinese insisted on being painfully slow, while the other panted and squirmed under the light touches.

Yao moved his head down at the end of the Nazi-cross which stuck out from the bandage, kissing and licking it. Ludwig moaned loudly at the sweetly delivered pleasure pain, and let his head fall back to the pillow.


End file.
